Restart
by Yiyika1929
Summary: [CANCELADA] {AU} Las cosas en Freddy Fazbear Pizza no han estado muy bien, todo debido a su mala reputación. Por lo que a Scott, el dueño, ya no le queda más remedio que cerrarla. Mientras, Mike Schmidt recibe a su sobrina Katetlyn quien pasará el verano con él. ¿Será que acaso ella es la respuesta a los predicamentos del lugar? [CANCELADA, ve mi perfil para saber porque]
1. El problema

Restart

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola, que tal! Aquí esta Yiyika1929, reportándose con ustedes. Ok, sí. Sé que quizás hayan pasado como… no sé, ¿6 mil años desde que actualizo, o saco algo nuevo? Y si… Sé que debería estar trabajando en el nuevo capítulo de Monopolio de amor, en lugar de sacar una historia nueva y blah blah blah. Pero: Meh. Estaba viendo la sección de historias de Fnaf, se me ocurrió esto, me gusto y… ¡Lo hice realidad! (No me odien por esto).

Eeeeeen fin. Esto es un **Semi-AU** , lo que quiere decir que la mayor parte de la historia "Canon" del juego se mantiene igual; pero cosas como personajes, historias propias de estós o partes de la trama son diferentes. En general no habrá muchos cambios, pero es por si acaso.

Además de eso, ahora mismo me encuentro en un periodo de transición (figurativa y literalmente), por lo que habrá "algunos" cambios en mi manera de narrar y decir las cosas en las historias. Tan solo quiero probar que se siente iniciar de cero en una pizarra en blanco, con un nuevo modo de ver las cosas. Y… además me FASCINA Fnaf, y hacia bastante tiempo que quería hacer una historia sobre esta saga. Pero por supuesto también espero que me dejen un review y me digan que tal voy.

A propósito: También quería darles la noticia de que **ahora estoy disponible en Wattpad**. Búsquenme como **Lady_Yiyika** , esa soy yo. Si quieren saber más al respecto tan solo vayan a mi perfil, allí les explico el resto.

Pero bueno, para no hacer esto más largo: ¡Empecemos con esto de una buena vez!

* * *

 **Capítulo 1:** **El problema.**

Hacía ya bastante tiempo desde que Scott, el dueño de la muy conocida pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza, se había mudado a la ciudad de Hurricane, en el estado de Utah. Desde su llegada, Scott creyó que el cambio de aires ayudaría a "alivianar" un poco la reputación del, entonces, recién reinaugurado establecimiento. _Que ingenuo fue…_

Pues a pesar del cambio de locación, el espacio reducido y los nuevos empleados; todo apuntaba a que la mala suerte del pobre hombre aún no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo.

Primero, el día de la reinauguración fue un total fracaso: Muy poca gente asistió al evento, algunos niños se asustaron con los animatronicos, el pepperoni para las pizzas se había echado a perder la noche anterior, la mayoría de los padres presentes ese día no dejaban que sus hijos se acercaran a los animatronicos y, por si fuera poco, los niños que sí lograron ver el espectáculo dijeron que les había parecido muy aburrido. Y peor aún, habían dicho que los animatronicos estaban "pasados de moda".

Segundo, la gente aún parecía recordar los pasados sucesos que habían rondado a la franquicia. Cosas como: La "misteriosa" desaparición de los niños en el anterior local, la mordida del 87, el incidente con el niño en Fredbears Family Dinner, entre otras cosas; no era muy bien visto por el público en general, o más bien por la sociedad. Muchas personas creían que el lugar estaba maldito, y que por ende estaba condenado a un destino de "miseria eterna".

Y por último, en tercer lugar estaba el hecho de que últimamente los guardias nocturnos desaparecían constantemente. Un ejemplo era un chico de nombre Roy, quien había pedido el empleo cuando la pizzería recién había llegado a la ciudad; unas semanas más tarde su familia había dado el anuncio a la policía de que el chico había desaparecido, nadie más supo algo de él. Y muchos creían que lo habían secuestrado, o que tuvo algún "percance" en su trabajo. Sip, otra razón más para decir que la pizzería estaba maldita.

Sin contar eso, ya de por si la pizzería era muy poco popular entre los jóvenes de hoy en día. Y a pesar que a diario recibía muchos clientes, entre ellos niños que adoraban a los animatronicos, a la larga no era un modelo de ganancias muy redituable. Por lo que con todo el pesar de su alma, Scott debía hacer algo al respecto, y no le quedaba más remedio que cerrar la pizzería de forma definitiva. Ya no podía trasladarse a otra locación diferente si la miseria siempre los perseguía, no tendría caso y derivaría en el mismo horrible y desastroso resultado.

Si, parecía que después de todo, la magia de Freddy Fazbear Pizza y de toda la franquicia que alguna vez represento estaba a punto de extinguirse, para siempre…

* * *

— ¡Oiga jefe! ¿En dónde quiere que ponga los expedientes?— pregunto un hombre de pelo castaño y ojos negros, que vestía un uniforme de guardia de seguridad nocturno en color celeste; asomándose por la puerta del que parecía ser su empleador. — ¿Jefe?— no hubo respuesta. —Am… ¿Jefe?— llamo de nuevo. Y al no obtener respuesta decidió encender las luces de la habitación, se acomodó en su mano derecha las cajas que traía consigo, y uso su mano izquierda para accionar el interruptor de las luces del cuarto. Ahora que lo pensaba bien… ¿Por qué estaba tan oscura la habitación?—Esto, Jefe. ¿Se encuentra aquí, o sali- ¡AAAAH!— el grito fue involuntario. Pues al encender las luces del oscuro cuarto, sin querer despertó a su jefe, quien, de la impresión, se cayó de la silla en la que se encontraba durmiendo. Asustando al pobre guardia nocturno en el proceso.

—Argh, Mike. La próxima vez avisa, ¿Si?— exclamo adolorido el pobre hombre de cabello y ojos negros, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—S-sí, jefe. — respondió el susodicho.

—Y bien, ¿Qué demonios querías?— le pregunto mientras se enderezaba.

—N-nada en especial. Tan solo quería saber dónde pongo los… expedientes…—

—Ah sí, los expedientes. Ponlos aquí en mi escritorio. — exclamo mientras señalaba el mueble frente a él.

—Sí, señor. — respondió Mike algo temeroso, mientras dejaba las cajas que traía consigo encima del mueble. — ¿Preocupado por algo, jefe?—

—Más o menos. — respondió el pelinegro. — ¿Noche pesada?—

—Nah. Los animatronicos se portaron casi como angelitos. — exclamo de manera despreocupada el castaño.

—Bueno, supongo que será porque ellos también están algo deprimidos por el "asunto". — exclamo el empleador mientras retomaba su asiento, en la acolchonada silla de la oficina.

— ¿Aun está pensando en cerrar la pizzería?— inquirió algo preocupado el castaño.

—Tanto como tú estás pensando en casarte con tu novia. — la respuesta hizo que Mike se sonrojara levemente. — ¿Ya se lo pediste?—

—Aún no, realmente. — respondió el guardia mientras se rascaba la nuca. —Pero, ¿De verdad la cerrara? ¿A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años?—

—Lo que ha sucedido en los últimos años son agrios recuerdos que todos desean olvidar. Un mal sabor de boca al que, desgraciadamente ya estoy acostumbrado. —dijo de manera decaída el pelinegro.

—De acuerdo, jefe. — respondió el castaño mientras se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación. —Lo veo en la noche. —

—Nos vemos más tarde, Mike. —

* * *

*Ring, ring.*

— ¿Eh?— Mike recién había salido a la calle cuando repentinamente su celular comenzó a sonar. — ¿Hola…?— contesto algo extrañado.

— _¿Mike?—_ respondió la voz al otro lado del auricular.

— ¿Si? Él al habla. ¿Quién es?—

— _Soy yo, Mike. —_

— ¿Golden Freddy? ¿Cómo rayos conseguiste mi número y un teléfono…?—

— _¡No idiota! ¡Soy Rachel, tu HER-MA-NA!—_ grito enardecida la mujer al otro lado del auricular.

—Ah…— respondió Mike como un retrasado mental. — ¿Qué tal te ha ido? ¿Qué te cuentas?—

— _Lo olvidaste. ¿Verdad?—_

— ¿Olvidar que…?— pregunto el castaño mientras ladeaba la cabeza confundido.

— _Que Katetlyn, mi hija y TU sobrina, va a ir a visitarte por el verano… —_

—Am…— Mike aun parecía confundido.

—… _Y que tienes que ir a recogerla a la estación de autobuses de Hurricane al mediodía. —_

—Oh. — parecía que Mike al fin había caído en cuenta de lo que decía su hermana. —Cierto, lo había olvidado. Gracias por recordarme, Rachel. Es que acabo de salir del trabajo, y usualmente estoy muy "sacado de onda" a estas horas del día. —

— _Está bien. Te perdono hermanito. Pero recuerda ir a recoger a Katetlyn al mediodía. ¡Y NO DEJES QUE NADA MALO LE PASE A MI HIJA!—_

—Ugh. — el grito de su hermana, lo había horrorizado completamente. —N-no te preocupes, Rachel. No lo olvidare. Y nada malo le ocurrirá a Katetlyn. —

— _Más te vale Mike. Porque si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi Katetlyn, te juro que yo misma te desollare con mis propias manos. —_ la voz de la mujer era completamente amenazadora y atemorizante.

—Entiendo, hermana. Nos vemos. — y tras un breve intercambio más de palabras, Rachel se despidió de Mike, y el castaño colgó la llamada. —Ay, hermana. Si supieras que esa amenaza la escucho todos los días… — sin nada más que hacer, Mike suspiro. Obviamente ese iba a ser un día muy ocupado.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero les hay gustado, y ya saben: ¡Déjenme un review! Ya que eso me demuestra que realmente les gusta mi historia.

Sin nada más que agregar les digo que: ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 _-Yiyika1929._


	2. La sobrina

Restart

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola, mis amigos! Aquí esta Yiyika1929, reportándose con ustedes. Y… vaya. ¿Una segunda actualización tan rápido? Bueno, en realidad no podía esperar por subir el siguiente capítulo; tenía muchas ideas revoloteando en mi cabeza, así que quise actualizar antes de que la emoción se perdiera.

Pero, antes que nada quisiera agradecer a **Estefy Tsukino** y a **Metalero Anarkista** por sus reviews, los cuales siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Me da mucho gusto saber que mi historia ha tenido una buena acogida en su primer capítulo. Por lo cual al resto de ustedes, mis lectores, los invito a dejar su review para que así pueda mantenerme en pie con las actualizaciones y el ánimo de esta historia.

Así que, sin nada más que agregar, les digo que: ¡Sean bienvenidos al segundo capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2:** **La sobrina.**

 _(Albany, Nueva York)_

—Más te vale Mike. Porque si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi Katetlyn, te juro que yo misma te desollare con mis propias manos. — era lo que una chica de 16 años escuchaba que su madre decía, a través de su celular. La chica, que se encontraba sentada en un sillón en medio de la sala de su casa, tenía el pelo de color castaño claro atado en una coleta, su tez era blanca y sus ojos eran de un hermoso color avellana. —Bien, de acuerdo. Nos vemos, Mike. — oyó decir a su madre, antes de que esta colgara la llamada. —Bueno, al parecer sino le hubiera recordado a tu tío que hoy te ibas a visitarlo por el verano, te hubiera dejado esperando sola en la parada de autobuses cuando llegaras. — exclamo la mujer de también pelo castaño claro, pero de ojos negros. — ¿Emocionada por ir a pasar el verano en Hurricane, cariño?— dijo la mujer de nombre Rachel, mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija.

— ¡Muchísimo!— exclamo la chica con alegría. — ¿Crees que mi tío me lleve a conocer su trabajo, mamá?— pregunto con entusiasmo y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

—Sinceramente desearía que no, hija. — respondió Rachel con algo de preocupación. —Sabes muy bien lo que dicen de esa pizzería. —

—Ay vamos, mamá. — respondió con fastidio la chica. — ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Freddy Fazbear Pizza no está maldita. — su madre la miro no muy convencida. —Esos son solo rumores tontos que inventa la gente. —

—Pero los rumores existen por algún motivo, Katetlyn. — la susodicha hizo un puchero. —Y aunque no fuera así. ¿Cómo explicas los "misteriosos" sucesos que han ocurrido allí, y en sus anteriores locaciones?—

—No lo sé. ¡Pero debe de haber una explicación perfectamente lógica, mamá!— respondió Katetlyn alzando los brazos. —Pero aun así, nada ni nadie me impedirá ver a esos animatronicos. —

—Ay, hija. Tú y tus pasiones. — exclamo la mujer mientras sonreía algo divertida, por la actitud tan bizarra y algo optimista de su hija.

—Es robótica, mamá. Sabes que es lo que me gusta. — respondió la chica con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Es lo que consigo por casarme con el mecánico de tu padre. — dijo Rachel riendo.

—Mamá, vamos. — exclamo Katetlyn riendo ligeramente.

—Bueno. Creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos, antes de que la pasión por conducir de algún conductor de autobuses haga que se valla a Hurricane él solo, y te deje aquí varada en Albany.— dijo la mujer guiñándole un ojo a su hija.

— ¡No juegues, mamá!— exclamo Katetlyn riendo nuevamente.

—Está bien, cariño. Ya no jugare contigo. — dijo Rachel, también riendo nuevamente. —Pero antes de irnos, mejor ve por tus maletas o pasaras muchos problemas en Hurricane. —

—Sí, mamá. Ahora mismo vengo. — respondió la chica para luego ir corriendo a su habitación, para buscar rápidamente sus maletas.

* * *

 _(De regreso en Hurricane, Utah)_

Al llegar a su apartamento lo primero que hizo Mike fue desplomarse sobre el sofá de su sala, como un desdichado viejo cansado de la vida.

— ¿Mike, ya llegaste?— escucho que alguien le dijo desde la cocina.

— ¡Si, Doll! ¡Ya llegue!— grito como respuesta.

—Que bien. — exclamo Doll, quien era un mujer de cabello rojizo y ojos negros, saliendo de la cocina y acercándose a su muy amado novio. — ¿Qué tal te fue?—

—Bastante bien. — fue lo único que Mike respondió, aun tirado sobre el sillón. — ¿Lograste dormir sin mí?—

—Si. — respondió. —Algo preocupada, pero sí. —

—Eso es bueno. — exclamo el castaño, mientras veía algo embobado el techo del apartamento. —Oye, Doll. ¿Recuerdas a mi sobrina Katetlyn?—

— ¿Hablas de la hija de Rachel?— respondió la pelirroja mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana. Mike asintió. — ¿Qué sucede con ella? ¿Acaso volviste a olvidar que iba a pasar el verano aquí con nosotros?—

—Si…— admitió el castaño.

Doll sonrió. —Oh está bien, Mike. De todas formas ya había arreglado la habitación que Katetlyn usara cuando venga. —

Mike se sentó correctamente sobre el sillón. — ¿Enserio?— la pelirroja asintió. —Oh, Doll. ¡Gracias!—exclamo el ojinegro, para luego acercarse a su novia para abrazarla efusivamente. — ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?—

—Probablemente comprarías mucha comida rápida, porque no sabes cocinar. — dijo la pelirroja riéndose ligeramente.

—Sí, jejeje. Probablemente…— Mike se separó de Doll. —Bueno, creo que iré a dormir un poco. Estoy algo cansado. —

—Está bien. — dijo la pelirroja, para luego levantarse y darle un beso a Mike en la mejilla. —Que descanses. —

—Gracias de nuevo, Doll. — exclamo el castaño.

La susodicha le sonrió. —Lo que sea por mi dulce Mikey~. — ambos rieron. Luego de eso el castaño se fue a la habitación que compartía con está, para intentar dormir un poco antes de ir a recoger a su sobrina.

* * *

Ya eran las 12:15 p. m. en la estación de autobuses de la ciudad de Hurricane, Utah.

Y desde hacía ya más de veinte minutos que Mike estaba esperando a su sobrina Katetlyn. Hasta que por fin, luego de largos minutos de espera, pudo avistar a la chica saliendo de unos de los autobuses provenientes de Albany, Nueva York. Y en cuanto está entro a la estación pudo reconocer inmediatamente a su tío, quien se encontraba sentado en una de las múltiples sillas dispuestas para los pasajeros del lugar.

— ¡Katetlyn!— exclamo el castaño, quien se levantó inmediatamente para ir a recibir a su adorada sobrina.

— ¡Tío Mike!— dijo la chica, corriendo hacia su tío.

— ¡Mírate!— exclamo el ojinegro, una vez estuvieron frente a frente. —Ya eres toda una señorita. —

—Y tú todo un vejete. — dijo la peli castaña clara, para luego echarse a reír.

— ¡Hey! ¡Pero si tengo 32!— respondió Mike ofendido.

—Pues no se nota. — exclamo Katetlyn aun riéndose a carcajadas.

— ¡No voy a permitir esa clase de burlas, señorita!— la reprendió el castaño.

—Ay… perdón, tío. — dijo la de ojos avellanas limpiándose una lágrima, que se le había salido sin querer por la risa. —Pero es que hace años que no nos veíamos. ¡Y nunca cae mal una buena risa entre parientes!—

—En eso tienes razón. — ambos se rieron. —Pero bueno, basta de risas. Que tengo que llevarte a mi casa para que desempaques esas maletas que traes, y no estés tan incómoda cargándolas. —

—No estoy incomoda. — respondió la peli castaña clara. Quien traía consigo una maleta en cada mano, una mochila en sus hombros, una bolsa cruzada y una riñonera.

—Viniste bien cargadita, sobrina. Mejor te ayudo. — exclamo Mike, para luego agarrar las dos maletas que traía la peli castaña clara.

—Gracias, tío. Pero yo podía sola. — dijo Katetlyn. —No quiero molestarte. —

—No te preocupes, Katetlyn. No es ninguna molestia. — respondió Mike sonriente, mientras ambos comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

—Está bien, tío. Gracias. — agradeció la chica. —Pero puedes llamarme Kate. —

— ¿Kate? Está bien. Ese apodo te queda bien. — dijo Mike. Y casualmente luego de que esté dijera eso, ambos llegaron a la puerta de salida de la estación de autobuses. Kate le abrió la puerta a su tío y luego ambos salieron. —Bueno, vamos. Estacione mi auto cerca de aquí. — exclamo Mike, y comenzó a guiar a Kate a donde se encontraba el vehículo.

—Tío Mike. — lo llamo Kate, y el susodicho se volteo hacia ella. — ¿Cómo es trabajar en Freddy Fazbear Pizza?—

El castaño pareció pensarlo. —Algo… difícil. — dijo, para luego mirar de nuevo hacia adelante.

— ¿Me llevaras algún día a conocer la pizzería?— Mike se detuvo en seco, y Kate con él. — ¿Tío?—

Mike estaba absorto en sus pensamientos… ¿De verdad quería llevar a su sobrina de 16 años a un lugar como ese, sabiendo los peligros a los que ella estaría expuesta y luego de la advertencia que le dio su hermana Rachel?

El castaño volteo a ver de reojo a su sobrina, la cual tenía una cara de alegría inmensa y unos brillos alegres reluciendo en sus ojos. Suspiró. Tampoco quería arruinarle la felicidad a su sobrina. Sabia de lo que eran capaces las personas de su misma sangre, y no le gustaba mucho pensar en eso. — ¿Sabes algo, Kate? Quizás te lleve un día…—

— ¿Enserio?— exclamo la susodicha ilusionada con la idea. —Y… ¿Podre ir a ver cómo trabajas?—

Si Mike hubiera estado bebiendo algo en eso mismo momento, ya lo hubiese escupido todo por esa pregunta. —A-am…— se encogió de hombros. —Kate, tú conoces muy bien los rumores que hay sobre el lugar en donde yo trabajo. ¿Verdad?—

—Si. — ambos comenzaron a caminar nuevamente, y retomaron su camino hacia el auto de Mike.

—Y sabes que allí pasan cosas raras todo el tiempo. ¿Cierto?— el castaño se tensó un poco.

—Si. — respondió Kate tranquilamente.

—Bueno… entonces creo que comprenderás si yo elijo no llevarte a-

— ¡Ay vamos, tío!— lo interrumpió Kate, y ambos se detuvieron. —Sé muy bien lo que dice la gente sobre ese lugar, pero recuerda que yo se cuidarme sola, tío. —

—No lo sé, Kate. — dijo Mike preocupado por la seguridad de su sobrina. —Tu madre me dijo que no dejara que te pasara algo malo, y sabes cómo es ella con esas cosas. —

—Lo sé, tío. Pero dame una oportunidad. — le rogo la de ojos avellanas. —Hagamos un trato: Si tú me llevas a tu trabajo cuando te toque tu turno, yo te ayudare y si nada malo me pasa, me seguirás llevando. Pero si algo malo me pasa, prometo que nunca más te lo volveré a pedir, y me encargare de que mi madre no te desollé o te liquide. ¿Está bien, tío?— Kate le extendió la mano.

El castaño se volvió a voltear hacia ella, y como pudo le estrecho la mano. —Tenemos un trato. —

— ¡Yay!— festejo Kate. Y nuevamente retomaron su camino hacia el automóvil de Mike.

* * *

Cuando Kate y Mike llegaron al auto del mayor, este se encargó de poner las maletas de su sobrina en el maletero del automóvil. Una vez hecho esto ambos se subieron al auto, Mike se sentó en el asiento del piloto, mientras que Kate lo hizo en el del copiloto. Kate se bajó su mochila de los hombros y se quitó su bolsa cruzada, mas no hizo lo mismo con su riñonera; y apoyo ambas cosas sobre sus rodillas para estar más cómoda, puesto que ya estaba algo cansada de cargar tantas cosas. Una vez hecho esto, Mike encendió el vehículo y partieron.

Durante el trayecto al apartamento del castaño ambos escucharon la radio, y se pusieron al corriente de los hechos más relevantes que habían pasado en sus vidas en los últimos años. No había tantas cosas de que hablar en realidad, pero aun así se entretuvieron un rato. Mike le conto a su sobrina como había obtenido su empleo, lo cual era muy obvio: en ese entonces necesitaba dinero urgentemente y no encontró ningún otro lugar donde obtenerlo, aparte de la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza. También le conto que ya llevaba casi un año trabajando en el lugar, puesto que no había encontrado nada mejor por el momento, y que además no deseaba dejar a su mejor amigo y jefe solo con esos… monstruos, que se suponían eran la viva imagen de la "magia infantil".

Mike también le conto a Kate sobre Doll y sus intenciones de casarse con ella, cosa que no sorprendió mucho a su sobrina, puesto que está ya había escuchado decir a su madre que su tío tenía una pareja y planeaba casarse. Mientras que Kate le conto a su tío sobre sus recientes cursos de robótica y mecánica. Y que ella era una fanática de los robots, androides, drones y por supuesto de los animatronicos. De allí venia su deseo de ver a las… emblemáticas mascotas de la pizzería en donde su tío trabajaba. Kate también le dijo que desde hacía un tiempo había investigado más a fondo información más detallada sobre el establecimiento, y que en realidad no le tenía miedo a ese lugar. Además de eso le confeso a Mike que adoraba a Fredbear y a Springbonnie, y que ellos eran sus animatronicos favoritos, muy a pesar de que ya no "existieran".

Una vez que ambos llegaron al bloque de apartamentos donde vivía el castaño, esté estaciono su automóvil cerca del edificio, bajo las maletas de su sobrina del maletero y ambos entraron al edificio. Tomaron el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, y llegaron al hogar del ojinegro. A penas tío y sobrina cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Doll los recibió a ambos con un cálido abrazo. Fue entonces que la pelirroja se encargó de las maletas que traía su amado novio, y guio a Kate hasta la que sería su habitación por el resto del verano. A partir de allí, la tarde se pasó volando. Los tres almorzaron, Kate arreglo sus cosas en su habitación, Doll y la de ojos avellanas prepararon la cena juntas, Mike se dedicó a preparar un kit de primeros auxilios para llevarlo a su trabajo en caso de que algo le pasara a su sobrina, los tres cenaron, Doll le sugirió a Mike y a Kate que se fueran a dormir ya que les esperaba una noche larga, y así lo hicieron ambos.

* * *

—Kate… Despierta, pequeña…— le susurro Doll a la chica, la cual se encontraba durmiendo en su cuarto en ese mismo instante. —Vamos… Ya es hora de que vayas con tu tío a su trabajo…—

— ¿Mh…?— murmuro la susodicha mientras se sentaba sobre su cama, para luego frotarse sus dos ojos. — ¿Tan pronto…? Ah…— bostezo.

—Si. Ya son las 11:00 p.m. Es la hora en que Mike se va a su trabajo. — le dijo la pelirroja, mientras Kate se levantaba de su cómodo lecho.

—Ah… Pero, ¿Qué acaso su turno no comienza hasta las 12:00 a.m.?— exclamo la oji-avellana mientras se tallaba su ojo derecho.

—Sí, pero la pizzería queda algo lejos de aquí. — dijo Doll, mientras Kate se acercaba al armario de la habitación para cambiarse, ya que en ese momento se encontraba usando su pijama.

—Está bien. Dile a mi tío que ya voy. — le dijo la peli castaña clara, para que luego Doll saliera de la habitación para decírselo a Mike.

Un par de minutos después, Kate ya se encontraba lista. Tomo su mochila, empaco lo más indispensable y se encamino hacia la puerta principal del apartamento, en donde su tío la esperaba para que ambos se fueran. Esté ya se encontraba vistiendo su uniforme.

— ¿Lista?— le pregunto el castaño a su sobrina.

— ¡Nací lista, tío!— respondió la oji-avellana.

—No olviden su merienda. — exclamo Doll, para luego acercarse a ambos para entregarles a cada uno una vasija con tapa.

—Mmm. ¡Gracias, señora Doll!— exclamo Kate alegre.

—Gracias, Dolly~. — le dijo Mike sonriente.

—Fue un gusto. — dijo la pelirroja, para luego darle un beso a Mike en la mejilla derecha. El castaño le sonrió de forma amorosa en respuesta.

— ¡Ejem!— carraspeo Kate para llamar la atención de ambos adultos. —Dejando de lado el caramelo… ¿Ya nos vamos, tío?—

—E-eh, s-sí. — le respondió el castaño algo sonrojado, al igual que su novia.

— ¡Bien!— dijo Kate. Para que luego su tío abriera la puerta del apartamento, para que ambos salieran.

— ¡Mucha suerte!— les dijo Doll sonriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta.

* * *

—Wow…— dijo Kate asombrada, mientras observaba la inmensa pizzería frente a ella. — ¿Es aquí, tío?—

—Si. — respondió Mike, mientras observaba algo desconfiado el establecimiento frente a él. Venir a trabajar siempre le daba mala espina. — ¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto, Kate?—

—Ya te lo dije, tío. Yo se cuidarme sola. — exclamo de manera decidida la susodicha.

—Aun no es tarde para arrepentirse. — dijo Mike, algo esperanzado de que su sobrina cambiara de opinión.

—Hicimos un trato, tío. Y no voy a echarme para atrás tan cerca de mi objetivo. — exclamo Kate de manera determinada.

—Bien. — respondió el castaño. —Pero luego no digas que tienes miedo, jovencita. Yo te lo advertí, en este lugar pasan cosas raras de día y de noche. MÁS de noche. —

—No tendré miedo, tío. ¿Qué acaso olvidas que frente a ti tienes a…? ¡Kate, la bizarra!— exclamo la chica mientras hacia una pose heroica.

—Bien, "Kate, la bizarra". Pero luego no te quejes. — respondió Mike. Y luego ambos entraron a la pizzería.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado, y si es así déjenme un review para saberlo.

 **Sobre Doll** , bueno, según se en el fandom de Fnaf se cree que Mike Schmidt tiene una novia o pareja con este mismo nombre. Asi que dije: ¿Por qué no? Y la agregué.

 **Y sobre bizarro/a** , es una palabra en el español que no debe confundirse con la palabra de origen inglés: "Bizarre" que, en este mismo idioma según el Collins, significa= 'extraño, curioso, estrafalario, extravagante'. Mientras que bizarro/a, según el DRAE, significa= 'valiente' (en inglés brave) o 'esforzado, generoso, lucido, espléndido'. Algunas veces hubo malas traducciones, y se confundieron ambas palabras.

En fin, como ya no tengo nada más que agregar, les digo que: ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!

 _-Yiyika1929._


	3. Noche I: Introducción a Freddy's

Restart

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola, chicos y chicas! Aquí esta Yiyika1929, reportándose con ustedes. Y bueno, otra actualización más. Me pregunto si el mundo se estará acabando…

En fin, hoy no tengo mucho que decir, así que para sintetizar: En el capítulo de hoy comienza la acción. Puesto que a partir de ahora, los animatronicos comenzaran realmente a aparecer dentro del fanfic. Espero lograr captar la esencia del modo de juego de la mejor forma (ya que es la primera vez que escribo una historia de Fnaf), y espero les guste. Si es así, no olviden dejarme un review.

¡Ah! Y no olviden que Mike trabaja en la pizzería de Fnaf 1. Por si acaso notan alguna incongruencia mía en el fic. Se los agradecería mucho si me dijeran si hubo algún error en el capítulo para corregirlo, eso me ayuda a mejorar.

Ahora, sin nada más que agregar: ¡Sean bienvenidos al tercer capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 3:** **Noche I: Introducción a Freddy's.**

Una vez que tío y sobrina ingresaron al establecimiento, ambos se dirigieron a la oficina. Mientras caminaban, ambos se encontraban en mundos diferentes. Mike se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos. Paranoico, por el hecho de haber traído a la hija de su hermana Rachel a ese lugar que él llamaba: "La pizzería de mala muerte". Mientras que Kate solo se dedicaba a observar cada rincón del lugar con curiosidad, como una niña pequeña que va por primera vez al dentista. Aun no sabía lo que le esperaba. Mike si lo sabía, y se moría de miedo. Kate no, por lo que se mantenía valiente.

Sin embargo, el castaño tenía la esperanza de que los animatronicos no hubieran notado la presencia de la pequeña, para que así no los aterrorizaran mucho a ambos esa noche. Para su desgracia, o quizás no tanto, al momento de pasar frente al Show Stage los tres animatronicos voltearon discretamente a ver de reojo a la acompañante de, su no tan querido, guardia de seguridad nocturno.

Una vez que ambos llegaron al lugar que Mike llamaba su: "Sala de torturas personales", ambos entraron sin decir nada. El ojinegro arrastro una silla, que convenientemente se encontraba en la habitación, al lado de la suya cerca del escritorio del lugar. Para que así la oji-avellana pudiera observarlo trabajar. Ambos dejaron las vasijas con tapa, que contenían la merienda que les había preparado Doll, sobre el escritorio; y Kate hizo lo mismo con su mochila.

Luego de eso, el reloj que se encontraba en la habitación dio las doce en punto de la madrugada.

* * *

 _(12:00 a.m.)_

La tensión comenzó. Para Mike. No para Kate, quien se encontraba tranquila. El teléfono que había en la habitación comenzó a sonar como de costumbre, pero el castaño a penas contesto, colgó la llamada. A Kate no le importo mucho, supuso que solo era un número equivocado.

Largos minutos pasaron como horas, sin que nada interesante ocurriera. Kate miraba cabizbaja la pantalla del monitor que utilizaba su tío para revisar las cámaras del establecimiento, y se preguntaba si de verdad había valido la pena venir. Aunque ella se encontraba algo alegre en el fondo de su corazón, no solo por haber venido aunque fuera aburrido, sino también por confirmar ella misma que los rumores sobre el lugar al parecer eran falsos. Nada raro pasaba. Lo cual inquietaba a Mike. Él estaba acostumbrado a que normalmente a esas horas los animatronicos siempre lo acosaban, pero hoy no era así. Era un poco extraño, así que se permitió bajar la guardia por unos instantes.

* * *

 _(1:00 a.m.)_

Tío y sobrina se encontraban prácticamente durmiendo, si no se cuenta el hecho de que Mike aún tenía su ojo izquierdo abierto. Puede que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, pero los animatronicos les estaban dando una falsa sensación de seguridad, obviamente.

El castaño estaba a punto de cerrar su ojo izquierdo, cuando de repente hubo estática en la CAM 1A. Cinco segundos más tarde Bonnie ya no estaba en su lugar.

—¡AAAAAAAH!— grito Mike a todo pulmón, despertando a Kate en el proceso.

—Um… ¿Tío? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Porque gritas?— pregunto está levantando su cabeza del escritorio, donde antes la tenía apoyada mientras dormía.

—Bo-Bonnie… s-se… movió…— dijo tembloroso.

Kate quien hasta entonces tenía los ojos medio abiertos, los abrió de par de par al escuchar eso. — ¿De verdad? ¡Déjame ver, tío!— y Mike le mostro la cámara del Show Stage, comprobando aquello. —Waow. — fue lo único que la oji-avellana dijo. Quizás había pensado demasiado pronto que los rumores sobre aquel lugar eran falsos… — ¿Y ahora en donde está, tío?— Mike cambio de cámara, y se situó en la CAM 1B. —Oh. ¡Con que allí esta!— y efectivamente allí estaba. Bonnie se encontraba parado en medio del Dining Area. Fue allí que una escalofriante idea llego a la mente de Kate. Si los rumores sobre aquel lugar eran ciertos, eso significaba que… —Tío… ¿Los animatronicos planean matarnos a los dos? ¿Cierto?—

—Eso me temo…— le respondió el castaño, para luego revolverle los cabellos como consuelo. — ¿Ahora si me crees cuando te dije que luego no dijeras que tenías miedo, y que aquí pasaban cosas raras MÁS de noche?—

—Sí, tío. — fue lo único que Kate respondió cabizbaja. — ¡Pero no tengo miedo!— exclamo irguiéndose orgullosamente, y levantando ambos brazos.

—Bien, Kate. Eso me alegra, porque yo si tengo…— admitió el ojinegro.

— ¿Enserio, tío?— pregunto confusa. ¿Qué acaso su tío no había trabajado allí por casi un año?

—Si… de que tu madre me descuartice si no salimos ilesos de aquí…— está bien, eso tenía más sentido.

—Bien. En ese caso yo te ayudare con las cámaras, tío. — exclamo Kate, mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en su asiento.

— ¿Estas segura, Kate? Este trabajo no es tan fácil como parece. — le aseguro el castaño.

—Tranquilo, tío. Además de robótica y mecánica, también tome cursos de informática. — dijo la peli castaña clara con una sonrisa confiada.

—Está bien, sobrina. Además así evitaremos morir más rápido. — y una vez dicho esto, ambos regresaron su vista a la pantalla del monitor.

* * *

 _(2:00 a.m.)_

Por el momento, nada fuera de lo ordinario. Si es que así se le puede considerar, al trabajar en una pizzería como lo era Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Bonnie no se había movido mucho. Luego del Dining Area se había ido al Backstage. Se quedó allí por vario tiempo. Así que Mike opto por verificar la CAM 1A nuevamente, para su suerte Chica y Freddy aún estaban en el Show Stage.

—No me parece que este trabajo sea tan difícil, tío. — dijo Kate de manera alegre.

—Todos los que toman este empleo dicen eso al principio, Kate. — exclamo el castaño de manera algo melancólica. —Yo también lo creí cuando empecé, pero… al igual que los otros guardias me equivoque terriblemente. —

—Y, si los animatronicos de verdad matan a los guardias de seguridad nocturnos que trabajan aquí… ¿Qué paso con sus cadáveres? ¿Y porque los animatronicos hacen eso, tío?— pregunto la oji-avellana algo curiosa, y a la vez algo horrorizada.

—Em…— dijo Mike mirando hacia otro lado. Él sabía la respuesta, pero no creía que fuese apropiado decírselo a su sobrina. —Créeme, Kate. No es bueno que sepas esa respuesta…— la chica hizo un puchero molesta. Mientras que el oji negro recordó por un momento la ubicación de los cadáveres de los anteriores guardias nocturnos, y le dieron ganas de vomitar. —Bueno. Solo tengo que decirte, Kate. Que si los animatronicos te ven aquí de noche, creerán que eres un endoesqueleto sin su traje. Y trataran de meterte en un traje de repuesto de Freddy, ya que esas son las reglas de este… establecimiento. — la peli castaña clara abandono su expresión molesta, y escucho a su tío atentamente. —Y, bueno. No sería tan malo si esa cosa no es estuviera llena de… cables, metal y esas cosas. Lo cual probablemente te atravesaría la piel, te sacaría las órganos, los ojos y… t-te mataría. — el pensar en eso lo hacía sudar frío.

—Entonces… los cadáveres de los guardias están en-

—Trajes de Freddys. — la interrumpió su tío. Kate guardo silencio. — ¿Q-quieres saber más, sobrina?—

—No, tío. Así está bien…— respondió la chica pensativa.

* * *

 _(3:00 a.m.)_

Bonnie se había quedado mirando directamente a la cámara del Backstage por unos momentos. Luego de eso había regresado al Dining Area.

—Tío…— lo llamo Kate. — ¿Me podrías decir por qué se mueven los animatronicos durante la noche, y no durante el día?—

—Está bien. — respondió este. —Según sé, a los animatronicos en el anterior local se les tenía permitido moverse libremente de día y de noche. Pero, luego de que ocurriera la mordida del 87. En la que creo que ya sabes lo que paso. ¿No?— la chica asintió. —A los animatronicos se le restringió ese libre movimiento. Pero debido a que sus sistemas podían bloquearse si se mantenían inactivos durante mucho tiempo, el jefe opto por dejar que se movieran libremente durante la noche. Cosa necesaria, pero que le hace a mal a los guardias como yo. —

—Es fascinante. En los cursos a los que he asistido no me han hablado sobre esos mecanismos y sistemas. — respondió la oji-avellana impresionada.

—Sí, y no creo que lo hagan. A la gente ya no le gusta hablar sobre animatronicos, sobre todo luego de que supieron sobre esta "pizzería". — dijo Mike mientras observaba nuevamente la CAM 1A, en donde para su suerte Freddy y Chica aún se encontraban.

—Hablando de eso, tío. Note que en este monitor hay un porcentaje marcado. ¿Qué significa?— le pregunto la peli castaña clara.

—Ese es el porcentaje de energía. — contesto. —Se gasta cuando se usan las puertas, las luces que tienen estas, las cámaras como hago ahora, o el ventilador. Siempre inicia con un 100%, y se va gastando paulatinamente con el uso de esas cosas. Que son muy indispensables por cierto. Las puertas sirven para evitar que cualquier animatronico entre a matarnos, las luces son para iluminar los puntos ciegos a los lados de la puertas, las cámaras son para saber dónde están los animatronicos y… el ventilador…—

— ¿Para qué sirve?— pregunto Kate mientras ambos miraban como se movía el aparato.

—La verdad no lo sé, sobrina. — respondió Mike.

— ¿Y porque no lo apagas, si no lo sabes?— pregunto la oji-avellana.

—Ya lo he intentado, Kate. Pero desgraciadamente al parecer tiene los botones trabados. — la susodicha miro dicho aparato preguntándose qué secretos ocultaba. —Bueno, si abusas de esos aparatos la energía se gastara y llegara a 0%. Lo que resultara en que la electricidad se vaya, y quedemos vulnerables ante el ataque de un animatronico. Por suerte ahora mismo nos queda 54%. —

— ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado eso, tío?— pregunto Kate volteándolo a mirar.

—Si. Y no quiero recordarlo…— dijo Mike mientras su cara se ensombrecía.

* * *

 _(4:00 a.m.)_

Bonnie seguía en el Dining Area. Y aún quedaba 41% de energía.

Mientras tanto, Mike le seguía contando cosas sobre la pizzería a su sobrina, mientras comían las meriendas que les había preparado Doll. Y entre ellas, le había comentado sobre el cierre del establecimiento. Lo cual Kate no tomo muy bien…

— ¡¿QUÉ?!— grito alterada. — ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¿Qué hay de los niños que extrañarían Freddy's?—

—Lo siento, Kate. Pero mi jefe Scott, ya tomó esa decisión. Por más que se intente, la pizzería no puede permanecer abierta por más tiempo. A la larga ya no habría dinero para mantenerla en pie. — le respondió el castaño cabizbajo. El también extrañaría ser acosado por los animatronicos cada noche, extrañamente.

La oji-avellana se quedó pensando un momento. Era cierto que Freddy Fazbear Pizza, apodada "Freddy's" porque así se llamaba el anterior local, quizás no sería muy extrañada por el público en general. Pero aquel lugar de magia y diversión merecía una segunda oportunidad. Aun recordaba como su padre le contaba de pequeña sus aventuras en la ya desaparecida Fredbear Family Dinner. Adoraba esas historias, y fue gracias a su padre que, literalmente se enamoró de la alegría y simpatía que alguna vez irradiaron los desaparecidos Fredbear y Springbonnie. Su padre también le había regalado sus viejos peluches de ambos animatronicos dorados, y ella los había restaurado. También los había traído consigo a Hurricane.

Quizá era tiempo de hacer unos cambios… —Tío…— lo volvió a llamar Kate. Y el susodicho se volteo hacia ella. —Recuerdo que una vez cuando era pequeña mis padres me trajeron a esta pizzería. Fue el momento más mágico que jamás he vivido en mi vida. Y aunque solo fue una vez, yo te prometo a ti, a tu jefe, a los niños que aun aman esta pizzería, a Freddy's, ¡E incluso a los animatronicos! ¡Que no dejare que eso pase! ¡Yo me encargare de volver a levantar esta pizzería!— exclamo la peli castaña clara mientras hacia una pose heroica.

—Kate, eso es imposible. Este lugar ya está condenado, déjalo así. Es momento de que "Freddy's", descanse en paz…— dijo Mike mientras regresaba a mirar el monitor.

—No te preocupes, tío. Yo hallare la forma. — dijo Kate decidida.

— ¿Enserio?— dijo el castaño algo distraído.

—Si. — respondió la oji-avellana. —Tu solo déjamelo a mí, tío. Por algo me llaman: ¡Kate, la bizarra!—

* * *

 _(5:00 a.m.)_

Quedaba 30% de energía. Y Mientras hablaban, Bonnie se había movido al West Hall. Pero a Mike no le importaba mucho, ya que casi se acababa su turno. Claro, se sintió a salvo hasta que reviso la CAM 1A de nuevo…

— ¿Qué rayos?— soltó el castaño. Para su sorpresa, Chica ya no estaba en el Show Stage. Y el único que quedaba era Freddy.

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa, tío?— pregunto Kate curiosa, mientras se acercaba al monitor.

— ¡La gallina se movió!— respondió el ojinegro mientras buscaba a Chica en las otras cámaras. Hasta que finalmente la encontró en la CAM 1B. —Fiu… Allí se escondía. — dijo, para luego secarse el sudor de la frente.

— ¿Por qué se movió hasta ahora, y no lo hizo antes?— pregunto Kate.

—No lo sé. — respondió Mike. —Abecés creo que a los animatronicos les gusta jugar con mi mente. —

—Oye, tío. ¿Crees que pueda hablar con tu jefe, para comentarle mi posición sobre el cierre de la pizzería?— le pregunto la oji-avellana.

Mike se quedó pensando. —No lo sé, Kate. Hoy ya es miércoles. Y el jefe siempre se queda dormido los miércoles, por lo que siempre llega tarde y el personal tiene que abrir el local por él. — la chica tan solo bajo la cabeza algo decepcionada. —Quizás mañana. Al contrario de hoy, él siempre llega temprano los jueves. —

—Está bien. Esperare hasta mañana. — dijo la chica sonriente. Mike tan solo le revolvió los cabellos de nuevo.

* * *

 _(6:00 a.m.)_

Con 19% de energía, Bonnie al final del West Hall y Chica en los baños, finalmente sonó la alarma que anunciaba el final de otra horrible jornada de trabajo.

— ¡Yay!— grito Kate, mientras su tío recogía del escritorio las cosas de ambos. — ¡Sobrevivimos!—

—Sí, sobrevivimos. — dijo Mike, para después darle su mochila a Kate.

Luego de eso, ambos salieron de la oficina y se dirigieron a la salida. Pasando, como cuando entraron, delante del Show Stage. Kate se quedó parada un segundo en ese lugar, puesto que le llamo la atención el hecho de que todos los animatronicos ya estuvieran de regreso en su respectivo lugar.

—Bastante extraño…— dijo, para luego seguir su camino. Lo que quizás Kate no noto, fue el hecho de que los animatronicos, nuevamente voltearon discretamente a verla de reojo.

Una vez que Mike y está se encontraron frente a la salida, ambos salieron del lugar y se dirigieron hasta el auto del mayor. Tanto tío como sobrina sabían perfectamente que harían al llegar al apartamento: Dormir. Querían recuperar fuerzas para poder seguir con su rutina del día, claramente.

Sin embargo, mientras ellos pensaban en eso y en que les habría hecho Doll de desayuno, los animatronicos estaban pensando en… otras cosas muy diferentes.

— ¿Entonces que se supone que hagamos ahora?— le pregunto Bonnie a Freddy. — ¿Todavía nos encargaremos de Mike, aun cuando traiga de nuevo a esa niña?—

—Conoces las reglas del local, Bonnie. Todos los endoesqueletos deben ser puestos en trajes. — le respondió el oso. —Además, Mike no me cae muy bien. —

—Pero… no haremos lo mismo con la pequeña que traía con él. ¿Verdad, Freddy?— le pregunto esta vez la polluela.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Chica. — le dijo Freddy. —Ya hablare con Foxy para que se haga "cargo" de ella…—

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero les haya gustado, y si es así no olviden dejarme un review que siempre es agradecido. Lamento si este capítulo tuvo una que otra información que, quizás haya sido innecesaria. Pero me pareció importante agregarla.

¡Ah! Y, sobre la reacción de Mike cuando vio que Bonnie se había movido: Normalmente cuando vez algo escalofriante sin esperarlo, es cuando te da más miedo. Porque la sorpresa y el miedo se juntan, y normalmente eso causa estragos.

Pero en fin, como ya no hay nada más que agregar, les digo que: ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 _-Yiyika1929._


	4. Promesa de una nueva esperanza

Restart

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola, jóvenes! Aquí esta Yiyika1929, reportándose con ustedes. El día de hoy tampoco tengo mucho que decirles, así que me limitare a continuar con lo demás.

En fin, quisiera agradecerle nuevamente a **Estefy Tsukino** por su review, ya que estos siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchas gracias! Y bueno, sobre lo de que Freddy planea decirle a Foxy que se "encargue" de Kate, eh… Realmente estaba buscando una manera de dejarle todo al suspenso. Pero, creo que me pase, jeje. Mike también es mi guardia favorito, me parece que fue uno de los pocos que pudo burlar a la muerte en el juego (Aunque de seguro luego tuvo muchos problemas psicológicos). Y de los animatronicos, bueno… Mis favoritos son Golden Freddy y Springtrap (creo que tengo un problema con esos dos, porque a veces los emparejo demasiado).

En cuanto al capítulo de hoy: Voy a hacer pausas entre las noches. Así que habrá un capitulo entre cada una de ellas, para explicar lo que sucede durante el día. Sin embargo, quizá llegue un momento en que ya no se enumeren las noches (muy pronto sabrán la razón). Pero por el momento eso es solo un plan, así que pronto sabrán si planeo hacer eso o no.

Ahora, para no alargarlo más: ¡Sean bienvenidos al cuarto capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 4:** **Promesa de una nueva esperanza.**

Una vez que Mike y Kate llegaron al apartamento del mayor, Doll ya los esperaba con el desayuno listo.

— ¿Gustan unos panqueques recién hechos, con miel de maple y arándanos?— les pregunto la pelirroja desde la cocina, una vez los oyó entrar al apartamento.

— ¿Panqueques?— pregunto Kate. No lo pensó dos veces y corrió hasta la cocina. Donde la esperaba Doll a un lado de la mesa que había en la habitación, sobre la cual estaban dispuestos dos platos con el suculento platillo. —Mmm…— exclamo la oji-avellana mientras se relamía los labios, y observaba los panqueques. —Espera… ¿Por qué solo hay dos platos?— pregunto, volteándose hacia la pelirroja. — ¿Usted no va comer, señora Doll?—

—Oh, Kate. Por mí no te preocupes, yo ya desayune. — le respondió la susodicha. —Además, es difícil no comerse esa clase de desayunos. — dijo Doll mientras señalaba una de los platos sobre la mesa.

—Jejeje. Eso es cierto. — exclamo la oji-avellana, mientras se sentaba en una de las dos sillas frente a la mesa. Se quedó observando por un momento, algo embobada, la torre de panqueques cubierta de miel de maple y arándanos que tenía en frente. Posteriormente, procedió a devorar dicha torre del suculento alimento.

Mientras Kate hacia eso, Doll lavaba algunos platos en el fregadero. Fue entonces que Mike llego a la cocina, luego de haber dejado sus cosas y las de su sobrina en sus correspondientes lugares. El castaño saludo con un beso a su novia, y está hizo lo mismo.

— ¿Qué tal les fue a los dos en el trabajo?— pregunto Doll.

—De _magravilla_ , señora _Dogll_. — contesto Kate con la boca repleta de panqueques.

— ¡Kate! ¡No hables con la boca llena!— regaño Mike a la oji-avellana, mientras se volteaba hacia ella. —Es desagradable…—

— _Pergdón_ , tío. — se disculpó la susodicha, para luego tragarse el resto de los panqueques, que tenía en la boca en ese mismo instante. —Pero es que no me había dado cuenta de que estaba hablando con la boca llena. — dijo, y luego se llevó a la boca otro bocado del suculento alimento.

—Aja si, sobrina. — dijo el castaño mientras tomaba asiento en la silla libre, a un lado de Kate. —Y los pájaros vuelan al revés. —

— ¿Enserio, tío? ¿Ese es tu mejor sarcasmo?— le pregunto la oji-avellana.

—Sip. — respondió el ojinegro, mientras daba el primer bocado a su desayuno. — ¿Impresionante, no?—

—Si tú lo dices, tío…— dijo la peli castaña clara mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Voy a ir al centro en una hora, para comprar algunas cosas para el resto de la semana, y a atender otros pendientes. — cambio de tema la pelirroja. — ¿Alguno quiere que le traiga algo?—

—Yo estoy bien, amor. Gracias. — dijo el ojinegro, para luego seguir comiendo.

— ¿Y tú, Kate?— le pregunto la ojinegra, a lo cual la susodicha volteo a verla. — ¿No quieres nada del centro?—

—Um, bueno…— medito un momento la peli castaña clara. — ¿Podría traerme algunas peras, por favor si no es mucha molestia, y tres cartulinas blancas pequeñas, señora Doll?—

—Con gusto. — respondió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—Oh. ¡Muchas gracias, señora Doll!— exclamo Kate, también con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja soltó una leve risilla, algo alagada por la amabilidad de la chica. —No hay de que, pequeña. —

—Ah, casi lo olvido. Tengo que ir a pagar la cuenta de luz y agua. Así que te acompañare al centro, Doll. — le dijo el castaño a la ojinegra. Para luego voltearse hacia la oji-avellana. —En ese caso, ¿Vienes, Kate? ¿O crees que podrías quedarte sola una o dos horas aquí, sobrina?—

—Me quedare, tío. — le respondió la oji-avellana. —Tengo un plan de reestructuración para la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza, muy importante que hacer. —

—De acuerdo, sobrina. — dijo Mike. —Tú sabes cuál es mi número. ¿Verdad, Kate?—

—Sí, tío. Mi madre me lo dio antes de venir. — exclamo la oji-avellana. Para luego ponerse de pie, puesto que ya había terminado su desayuno, al igual que lo había hecho su tío. Recogió su plato para lavarlo, y se ofreció a también lavar el de su tío.

—Gracias, Kate. — dijo el castaño, mientras le daba su plato a la susodicha.

—No hay de que, tío. — exclamo la peli castaña clara, para después ir al fregadero, en donde Doll ya había terminado de lavar los trastes. —Además, quiero contribuir mientras este aquí… — dijo la oji-avellana. _—…en todo lo que me sea posible._ — pensó lo último.

* * *

—Bien, Kate. Tienes mi número y el de Doll. Si tienes algún problema, o sientes que el edificio se está incendiando, no dudes en llamarnos. — le dijo Mike a su sobrina, quien se encontraba parado al frente de la puerta de su apartamento junto a Doll.

—Sí, tío. — respondió Kate, quien se encontraba parada frente a ellos dos.

— ¿Segura que estarás bien sola, sobrina?— pregunto Mike algo angustiado.

—Tranquilo, tío. Ya te he dicho que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola. — le aseguro la oji-avellana al castaño. —Además, tío Mike. Yo ya no soy una niña, tengo 16 años. No te preocupes. —

—Bien, Kate. Entonces nos vemos en una o dos horas. — dijo el ojinegro, y luego ambos adultos se despidieron de la chica con un abrazo.

—Okey, bye. — se despidió de ambos la oji-avellana. Y dicho esto, los dos mayores salieron del apartamento, cerrando la puerta al salir. —Bien. — dijo Kate, una vez que estuvo sola. —Hora de trabajar en el proyecto de reestructuración y/o remodelación, que tengo planeado para la pizzería. — se dijo a sí misma, y se fue corriendo a su cuarto.

Una vez que estuvo allí, rebusco en una de sus maletas la computadora portátil que siempre traía consigo cuando salía de viaje por mucho tiempo, o en ese caso cuando pasaba las vacaciones en otro lugar lejos de su casa. La conecto a un enchufe cercano a su mesita de noche, y coloco el aparato sobre su cama. Fue entonces que rebusco dentro de su bolsa cruzada su libreta de apuntes, sus plumas de colores, lápices de sombreado y de colores, otros lápices y plumas normales, su bloc de diseños y por supuesto, su muy preciado reproductor MP3 con sus audífonos.

Fue entonces que, con todos los materiales necesarios a mano, la oji-avellana se sentó sobre su cama justo al frente de su computadora, se colocó sus audífonos, selecciono una canción al azar de una de sus listas favoritas en su MP3 y se puso manos a la obra.

* * *

Desde muy pequeña Kate se había interesado en la mecánica, una pasión que había heredado de su padre, y la cual solía compartir con él cada vez que iba a su taller automotriz a visitarlo. Fue así como el padre de Kate, cuyo nombre era Paul Rogers, se dio cuenta de que aun a muy tierna edad su hija Katetlyn tenía un don para la mecánica. Posteriormente esté descubrió que la pequeña también se desempeñaba excelentemente en el campo de la robótica, luego de que fuera a una feria de su escuela en donde su hija participaba junto a sus compañeros de clase, y en donde está había armado un modelo funcional de algo parecido a un mini dron. Luego, el señor Paul descubrió el tercer talento de su hija: la informática; y esto lo supo después de que su computadora de mesa se averiara una mañana antes de ir a su trabajo, y de que al regresar de su taller esté encontrara el aparato como nuevo, allí fue cuando su hija fue a decirle que ella misma había arreglado su computadora mientras él no estaba.

Ciertamente, Kate había nacido para convertirse en una licenciada en robótica avanzada. Y su padre era capaz de confirmar aquel hecho; deseaba lo mejor para su hija, y por ende siempre la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, porque anhelaba verla cumplir sus sueños de la mejor manera como cualquier otro padre. Sin embargo, el señor Paul tenía otra razón más para apoyar a su hija. Pues en el fondo, aún más allá de querer verla cumplir sus metas, deseaba que ella se dedicara a un proyecto en específico: Ayudar a reconstruir la franquicia que alguna vez lleno de magia su infancia y la de muchos. Ayudar a que volviera a ser como era antes. Él quería que su hija Katetlyn, aun de manera imposible, fuera la futura de esperanza de Freddy's; pues el más que nadie deseaba ver a la pizzería de nuevo en su antigua gloria, aunque fuera prácticamente imposible. Y aunque fuera una locura, el señor Paul Rogers se había encargado de cultivar una nueva esperanza. _Que quizás, era la última que quedaba…_

* * *

—Hmm… Tal vez si hago esto… y esto…— murmuro Kate mientras diseñaba algo en un archivo de su computadora. —Y… ¡Listo!— exclamo alzando los brazos, para luego guardar el archivo y así no perder su amada creación. —Ya tengo lista la presentación de la nueva campaña de publicidad para la pizzería. Creo que con esto se podría, en teoría, atraer más clientes al local. Y así habrían más ganancias y no tendrían por qué cerrar Freddy's, ya que se mantendrían en pie por al menos… unas diez temporadas más. Luego, se haría otra cosa…— la peli castaña clara observo fijamente la pantalla de su computadora, analizando hasta el más mínimo detalle de su plan. —Aunque… si quiero hacer que esto funcione, se necesitaría hacerle una ligera remodelación al Dining Area, al Show Stage y una un poco más profunda al Pirate Cove. — Kate se alejó un poco de su monitor para pensar mejor, y mientras lo hacía se puso a mordisquear uno de sus bolígrafos. —Si de verdad quiero que esto funcione…— dijo. —Necesito…— exclamo mientras se sacaba su bolígrafo de la boca. —Hacerles mantenimiento a los animatronicos, y… cambiar un poco… ciertos detalles de sus diseños. —

Allí fue cuando Kate se quedó en blanco. ¿Modificar a los animatronicos? ¿De qué manera? Era cierto que había muchas posibilidades, pero… ¿Cuál de ellas seleccionar? ¿Y cuál sería la más indicada para atraer al público en general, y para demostrarles a los padres de familia que sus hijos no corrían ningún peligro con las mascotas del local?

—Probablemente un diseño un poco más "amigable", haga que las personas dejen de verlos como una… amenaza. — pensó la oji-avellana en voz alta.

Aunque era cierto que los animatronicos habían sido diseñados para ser, por así decirlo, atracciones infantiles y familiares, la verdad era que con los años ese aspecto amigable se había perdido. Más aun luego de que varios periodistas y presentadores de televisión, habían entrevistado a algunos guardias de seguridad nocturnos que habían trabajado en Freddy's y sobrevivido. Tan solo digamos que buenas críticas no dieron. Después de eso muchos padres optaron por no llevar a sus hijos de nuevo a la pizzería, ya que no deseaban que estos corrieran peligro. Pero aun así, aun había padres que estaban a favor del local. Pocos, pero habían. Quizás no todo estaba perdido a final de cuentas.

—Bueno. — exclamo Kate para luego tomar su bloc de diseños y un lápiz. —Si quiero cambiar ciertos detalles en los animatronicos, necesito hacer un par de modelos nuevos para cada uno de ellos. — dijo, para después colocarse boca abajo en su cama y así empezar a dibujar.

* * *

— ¡Katetlyn!— la llamo Mike mientras abría la puerta de su apartamento. — ¡Ya volvimos!— exclamo, para luego entrar junto a Doll, quien cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Aquí estoy, tío Mike. — dijo Kate, llegando de repente a la habitación.

—Allí estas. ¿Te portaste bien, señorita?— dijo el castaño mientras la observaba atentamente.

—Sí, tío. Recuerda que ya no soy una niña. — dijo la oji-avellana con algo de fastidio. — ¿Cómo les fue en el centro?—

—Bien. Solamente hubo mucha fila en el supermercado. — respondió el ojinegro.

—Pero, aun así logramos traer todo lo que necesitábamos. — dijo Doll, quien traía consigo las compras del supermercado, uniéndose a la conversación. —Y a propósito Kate, te traje lo que me pediste. — exclamo la pelirroja mientras le entregaba a la susodicha dos bolsas de papel, una con las peras y otra con las cartulinas blancas pequeñas.

— ¡Muchísimas gracias, señora Doll!— exclamo la oji-avellana con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—No hay de que, pequeña. — dijo la pelirroja, también con una sonrisa.

—Y, Kate. ¿Para qué son exactamente esas cosas?— pregunto Mike, a la vez que señalaba las dos bolsas de papel que su sobrina tenía en las manos.

—Oh, bueno… Necesito las cartulinas para hacer los modelos físicos de las pancartas que, tengo planeadas para promocionar la nueva campaña publicitaria que hice para la pizzería, tío. — respondió Kate.

—Entiendo esa parte. Pero, ¿Y las peras, Kate?— pregunto el castaño arqueando una ceja.

—Ah, eso. Siempre como peras para ayudar a incentivar mi creatividad, tío. — respondió la oji-avellana.

— ¿Las peras te ayudan a ser más creativa, sobrina?— pregunto el ojinegro.

—Sí, tío. — dijo Kate.

—Tanto como a ti te ayuda el café a no volverte una gallina en tu turno. — dijo esta vez Doll.

—Touché, mi querida Dolly. — exclamo Mike, mientras se encogía un poco de hombros.

—Eso es para que no te inmiscuyas mucho en los asuntos privados de otras personas, Mikey. — dijo la pelirroja, para luego irse a paso lento a la cocina.

—Yo no me inmiscuyo, Doll. Tan solo me preocupa lo que sea que involucre a esa… "Pizzería" de mala muerte y a mi sobrina. — dijo el castaño mientras seguía a su novia a la cocina.

—Sí, pero si Kate quiere ayudar a ese local a volver a ser lo que era antes, no tienes porque atosigarla con tantas preguntas. —exclamo la pelirroja, mientras dejaba las bolsas que contenían las compras sobre la mesa de la cocina.

—No la atosigo, la cuido. — discutió el castaño.

—Vamos, Mike. Kate resistió ayer la primera noche en que la llevaste a la pizzería, ella estará bien. — dijo Doll volteándose para encarar a su novio, ya que esta se encontraba de espaldas hacia un momento.

—Doll, ella tan solo tiene 16 años. No puedo dejarla hacer cualquier cosa y esperar a que se lastime, Rachel cuenta conmigo para que no la pase nada malo a su hija. — exclamo el castaño algo molesto.

—Sí, pero que tenga dieciséis no quiere decir que sea una niña. — exclamo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

—Ya lo sé. — dijo Mike. —Pero yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella. —

— ¿Y si lo mejor para mi es ayudar a la pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza, tío?— interrumpió Kate llegando repentinamente a la habitación, y a quien ambos adultos habían dejado sin querer sola en la sala para empezar su mini discusión. — ¿Me dejarías entonces hacer las cosas sola, sin preocuparte tanto?—

—Kate, tú sabes que tu madre cuenta conmigo para que te cuide. — se explicó Mike, mientras se acercaba a su sobrina.

—Hicimos un trato, tío Mike. No me ha pasado nada malo, y además el que quiera ayudar a la pizzería a volver a su antigua gloria no tiene nada de malo. — exclamo la oji-avellana.

—Sí, pero eso no era parte del trato. Así que puedo actuar de la manera que yo considere que es mejor para ti, señorita. — exclamo el castaño.

—Eso no importa, tío. Confía en mí, te aseguro que nada malo me ocurrirá. No te preocupes tanto, estoy segura que el hablar con tu jefe no me hará ningún mal. — dijo Kate confiada en que su decisión era la mejor.

—No es el hecho de que hables con mi jefe, o el hecho de que quieras ayudar a esa "pizzería" de mala muerte lo que me preocupa, Kate. Sino que… — dijo el ojinegro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

— ¿Sino que?— pregunto la oji-avellana arqueando una ceja.

—Sino que… me preocupa que esos "animatronicos" te hagan algo, mientras estas en la pizzería ayudando a arreglarla o a adornarla. — respondió Mike con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro, la ira se había esfumado hace mucho. — ¿Ahora si entiendes la razón de mi preocupación, Kate?—

La susodicha se quedó callada un momento mientras reflexionaba. —Pero, tío Mike… Yo puedo. Te lo aseguro. — dijo Kate con convicción. Y aunque aquella frase corta no fuera suficiente para convencer a algunas personas, para Mike eso era otra historia.

—Si te dejo hacer esto, Kate. ¿Me prometes que tendrás mucho cuidado con esos "animatronicos", y que no dejaras que nada malo te suceda?— dijo el castaño mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de su sobrina, y se arrodillaba ligeramente para quedar a la misma altura que ella.

—Lo prometo con mi corazón y mi alma, tío Mike. — respondió la oji-avellana, en su mirada se podía ver la determinación y el compromiso.

—Sera una promesa incorruptible entonces. — dijo el castaño quitando su mano del hombro de su sobrina, y levantándose. —Te dejare hacer lo que tengas que hacer, sobrina. —

—Gracias por confiar en mí, tío. Cumpliré con la promesa que te hecho. — dijo Kate, para luego sonreír. Mike hizo lo mismo.

—Bien, entonces. — dijo Doll, quien había estado escuchando atenta y respetuosamente la conversación de ambos familiares, acercándose a tío y a sobrina. —Creo es hora de que olvidemos la ira, nos calmemos y nos organicemos para cenar. —

Ambos asintieron.

* * *

— ¿Estas lista, Kate?— le pregunto el castaño a la oji-avellana.

—Lista, tío. — respondió la susodicha.

Mike y Kate se encontraban en el auto del mayor, ya eran cerca de las 11:30 p.m. y ya era hora de iniciar otra tanda de "pesadillas" en la pizzería. Ambos llevaban consigo las meriendas que Doll había hecho para ellos; mientras que Kate traía su mochila en donde tenía su computadora portátil, sus modelos de pancartas, su libreta de apuntes, su bloc de diseños, un par de bolígrafos, lápices normales y de colores.

—Pongámonos en marcha, entonces. — y dicho esto Mike puso en marcha el motor de su auto, y se dirigieron a la pizzería.

Durante todo el trayecto hacia el local tío y sobrina hablaron de temas variados. Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Kate siempre fueron los mismos: Cumplir su objetivo y la promesa que había hecho. Y una vez llegaron a su destino Mike se aseguró de estacionar su automóvil cerca de la pizzería, ambos bajaron y entraron al local.

En ningún momento ambos temieron por sus vidas. Y en realidad ninguno de los dos sabía lo que les esperaba esa noche…

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Y ya saben que si les gusto, no olviden dejarme un review. Lamento la tardanza, pero hace poco inicie el tercer trimestre en mi escuela y estuve algo ocupada. Pero no se preocupen, seguiré trayéndoles nuevos capítulos de esta historia que me gusta tanto, e incluso ya estoy trabajando en la portada para el fanfic.

¡Oh! Por cierto, **sobre los diálogos de Kate al inicio** : Como ella tenía la boca llena de panqueques con miel de maple y arándanos (escribir eso me dio algo de envidia :P) quise hacer sus diálogos un poco más realistas, y por ello agregue unas cuantas ges para imitar el habla de una persona con la boca llena.

En cuanto a **lo de las discusiones** : Lamento si se hizo un poco tedioso leer todo eso, de nuevo quería meterle realismo a la historia y creo que me pase un poquitín con la cantidad. También creo que le metí un periquete de relleno a este capítulo, aunque creo que ya estoy exagerando.

En fin, tan solo me resta decirles que: ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 _-Yiyika1929._


	5. Noche II: Al borde de la muerte

Restart

Disclaimer: Five Nights at Freddy's y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Scott Cawthon, y no me pertenecen.

¡Hola, mis queridos lectores! Aquí esta Yiyika1929, reportándose con ustedes. Y bueno, vengo saliendo de una semana muy ajetreada. Termine mis exámenes trimestrales y ya estoy, prácticamente, libre de escuela. Y si, por la escuela fue que no he podido actualizar la historia en estos últimos meses. Me disculpo por el retraso, pero… ¡Ya estoy aquí de nuevo con ustedes! Lista y fresca como pepino para iniciar con un nuevo capítulo (extra largo, solo para ustedes).

Pero bueno, siguiendo con el protocolo, quisiera agradecerle a **Enightmare** y nuevamente a **Estefy Tsukino** por sus reviews, los cuales siempre me inspiran a seguir escribiendo. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Y bueno, realmente Foxy jugara un papel muy _interesante_ en el capítulo de hoy. Me alegra saber que el relleno estuvo bien (por un momento creí que se me había ido la mano, jeje).

En cuanto al capítulo de hoy: Habrá dos nuevos tipos de narración. La narración de los sueños, que irá en negritas y en cursiva, además de que tendrá un par de puntos y puntos suspensivos (a parte de la línea normal de división) para separarla de la narración normal. También estará la narración de los recuerdos o _Flashbacks_ , que irá solo en cursivas, y que tendrá un par de puntos suspensivos (también a parte de la línea normal de división) para separarla de la narración normal.

En cuanto a lo que les sucederá a Kate y a Mike el día de hoy, tan solo digamos que "se salvaran de una grande". El resto lo sabrán leyendo (no quiero arruinar el suspenso). Pero hay algo que si les puedo decir: Hoy habrá un poco más de "acción" por parte de los animatronicos. También habrá algo de contenido sensible, será leve, pero si no les agrada no les recomiendo que lo lean. Además, habrá una que otra grosería, pero no se preocupen estarán censuradas en su mayoría. _Ya están advertidos… Okno :P_

Y bien, para no alargarlo más, les quiero decir que: ¡Sean bienvenidos al quinto capítulo!

* * *

 **Capítulo 5:** **Noche II: Al borde de la muerte.**

 _._

 _.._

…

— _**¿Hermano?— su voz se oía nítida y clara. — ¿Puedes escucharme?— como las olas del mar cuando golpetean contra las rocas de la orilla de la playa. — ¡Dime si me escuchas!— sí, lo escuchaba. Pero por más que quisiera hablar, sabría que entonces ÉL no me escucharía. — ¿H-hermano…?— podía escuchar claramente como sus lágrimas caían al suelo. — ¿P-porque n-no r-respondes…?— su voz se oía quebradiza. — ¿H-hermano…?— simplemente era incapaz de articular alguna palabra. — ¡Hermano!— volvió a reunir todas sus fuerzas para llamarme nuevamente. Pero desgraciadamente yo no pude responder. No solo me encontraba mudo, sino también inerte. Pero no sordo, para mi pesar. — ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano! ¡Hermano!— continuo llamándome hasta que su voz se apagó. Y simplemente se marchó entre llantos.**_

 _ **Escuche claramente sus pasos alejándose. No dije nada. No hice nada. Solo escuche. Era lo único que podía hacer en ese momento. Por un segundo desee atravesar la gruesa pared que nos separaba, para así mostrarle que me encontraba en aquella habitación al lado del corredor, en donde él fue a buscarme. Pero no me encontró, así que me llamo. Yo no respondí y él se fue sollozando, dejándome abandonado…**_

 _ **Quise moverme, no pude. Quise mirar a mí alrededor, no pude. Mi mirada se encontraba inerte, como mi cuerpo. Puesta en un solo punto fijo. En donde podía ver la sangre manchando el piso de baldosas negras y blancas de la habitación, a mis amigos igual de inertes que yo, la oscuridad y a ese hombre que tanto daño nos había causado. Escuchaba su risa maniaca, sus pisadas y el picaporte de la puerta a la hora de que se marchara. Quise moverme. Quise salir. Quise caminar. Quise ayudar a mis amigos. No pude. No pude hacer nada de eso.**_

 _ **Porque los "quise" no servían ni existían para mí. No podía hacer nada, ya que después de todo yo solo era un…**_

… _ **simple cadáver.**_

 _._

 _.._

…

* * *

— ¿Freddy?— Bonnie intentaba despertar a su amigo, el cual extrañamente se encontraba dormido en el piso del Backastage. — ¿Freddy? ¡Freddy! Vamos, ¡Despierta! ¡Falta una hora para que lleguen el guardia y la chiquilla esa que viene con él!— de repente el oso abrió los ojos, el conejo lo noto. —Uff, que bien, ya despertaste. Me tenías preocupa-

— ¡ESTOY AQUÍ!— grito el oso mientras se levantaba de golpe, asustando al conejo. — ¡HERMANO YO…!— de repente Freddy observo atentamente a su alrededor, percatándose de que ya no estaba en su sueño. Se dio media vuelta y vio a Bonnie, quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo, junto al lugar en donde había estado acostado.

Freddy quiso disculparse. Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Bonnie se puso de pie y le dijo: — ¿Volviste a tener esa pesadilla, no es cierto?— Fazbear asintió. —Mejor regresemos al Show Stage. Necesitas calmarte. —

* * *

— ¡Chicos, allí están!— Chica los saludo a ambos, una vez los vio regresar. — ¿Qué paso? Escuche un grito… ¿Te encuentras bien, Freddy?— la polluela se bajó del escenario para estar más cerca de sus dos amigos. —Le pedí a Bonnie que fuera a buscarte, porque como nos dijiste que tenías algo que hacer y que regresabas en un momento, y no regresaste creí que te había pasado algo y…—

Bonnie levanto la mano para pedirle a Chica que dejara de hablar. —Freddy tuvo de nuevo esa misma pesadilla. — la polluela hizo silencio. El conejo ayudo al oso a sentarse en la orilla del escenario. Tiempo después, Bonnie se sentó a un lado de este. —Sabes que puedes hablar de ello conmigo si quieres…— Chica se sentó al otro lado del oso. — ¿Eh, Freddy?— no respondió.

—S-sabes que si no quieres hablar de ello no importa, pero… creo que sería mejor si al menos compartieses un poco de lo que sentiste. — le dijo Chica mientras ponía su _mano_ en su hombro.

—Freddy…— lo llamo Bonnie. El susodicho volteo a verlo. —No es bueno que nos guardes secretos…—

—Yo… me sentía impotente. — respondió al fin el oso, para luego mirar al frente. —Incapaz de responderle… de nuevo. —

—Lo lamento. — dijo Bonnie, poniendo su mano en el otro hombro de Freddy.

—Yo igual. — dijo Chica.

—Está bien. — respondió el oso. —De todas maneras no había nada que yo pudiera hacer al respecto…— un silencio sepulcral se hizo entonces presente en la habitación. Los tres animatronicos bajaron sus miradas al piso, reflexivos y entristecidos. Luego de un rato, Bonnie y Chica quitaron sus manos de los hombros de Freddy, y esté se puso de pie seguido de ambos. —Saben cuál es el plan, ¿Verdad?— ambos asintieron. —Perfecto. —

— ¿Convenciste a Foxy?— le pregunto Bonnie al oso, esté asintió. — ¿Cómo?—

—Veras, Bonnie…— empezó a narrar el oso.

* * *

… … …

 _Era de día en la Pizzería Freddy Fazbear Pizza. Los pocos niños que se encontraban en el local corrían y saltaban de un lugar a otro. Los guardias diurnos se encontraban distraídos, y Bonnie se encontraba tocándoles su guitarra a los pequeños cerca del escenario, mientras que Chica hablaba con los que no lo escuchaban. Todo parecía normal. Así que Freddy aprovecho el momento para escabullirse del escenario. Tuvo suerte de haber "engañado" a uno de los empleados del local, para que lo pusiera en su "modo libre" esa mañana. Así mas tarde, cuando alguien se diera cuenta del engaño, ya habría hecho su pequeña tarea…_

 _Freddy se acercó con sigilo, y con cuidado de que nadie lo viera "actuar sospechoso", al Pirate Cove. En donde Foxy se encontraba durmiendo, ya que ningún pequeño lo había venido a visitar hoy. Corrió un poco una de las cortinas moradas con estrellas que adornaban aquel mini escenario, y se escabullo dentro del escondite del pirata. Al entrar, se encontró al pirata durmiendo en una posición que seguramente le daría envidia a otra persona._

— _Foxy…— le susurro, mientras se acercaba a él para zarandearlo. —Foxy. — lo llamo en un tono un poco más alto. El zorro no despertó. —Foxy. — lo volvió a llamar, ahora en un tono más alto. No despertó. — ¡Foxy!— exclamo. El zorro no se movió. — ¡Foxy!— le grito en su oreja. Ni siquiera hizo el más mínimo ademán de levantarse. — ¡FOXY, C*****! ¡LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ, PIRATA INSERVIBLE!— vocifero el oso con rabia._

— _¿Ah…?— murmuro el pirata, para luego sentarse sobre el piso de madera sobre el que dormía. — ¿Freddy…? ¿Eres tú, camarada? ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano…?— pregunto el pirata, mientras se tallaba uno de sus ojos con su garfio._

— _CLARO QUE SOY YO, PIRATA DE PACOTILLA. — exclamo el oso, provocando que el zorro abriera sus ojos de par en par._

— _Arr. Tranquilo, camarada. ¿Por qué tienes el humor de un cangrejo ermitaño esta mañana?— pregunto Foxy, con su típico asentó pirático._

— _¿POR QUÉ? PORQUE TÚ-_

— _Yarr, mejor olvídalo. ¿Qué te trae por estas aguas, capitán?— lo interrumpió el pirata, ya que esté sabía que su jefe/amigo lo insultaría hasta mas no poder si lo dejaba continuar._

 _El oso inspiro hondo, y exhalo. Se tomó un par de segundos para terminar de calmarse, y respondió: —Foxy, necesito que te encargues de "capturar" a una chiquilla que vino con el guardia nocturno. Y que estoy seguro de que regresará con él esta noche durante su turno. —_

 _El zorro ladeo su cabeza intentando comprender lo que le decía su jefe/amigo, para después decirle: —Err, ¿Estoy entiendo bien, camarada? ¿Tú quieres que yo… secuestre a una marinera que va a venir con el guardia esta noche?—_

— _Argh. No, Foxy. "CAPTURAR", nada de "SECUESTRAR". — exclamo el oso haciendo un énfasis en ambas palabras, para que su amigo entendiera y no acabara por meter la pata a mitad de su plan._

— _Err… capitán. No creo que capturar a una simple marinera nos sea de utilidad, ¿Qué acaso nuestro objetivo central no es esa lombriz de agua dulce llamada Mike?— Freddy hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre, el solo oírlo o pronunciarlo le provocaba nauseas, lo odiaba profundamente. ¿Por qué? Nadie lo sabía._

— _Eso no importa, Foxy. Créeme, si me ayudas te prometo que esta vez sí lo atraparemos. — le aseguro Fazbear, con una sonrisa algo forzada. El pirata seguía un poco dudoso._

— _Llevas diciendo eso casi un año, camarada. ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta vez será diferente?— pregunto el zorro arqueando una ceja._

— _Confía en mí, Foxy. Yo sé lo que hago, lo lograremos esta vez. — le volvió a asegurar Freddy. Sin embargo, el susodicho lo miro con algo de desconfianza, no le daba buena espina ese plan. —Vamos, cree en mí una última vez. Si la "capturas" y me ayudas… ¡Lo lograremos!— exclamo Fazbear poniéndose de pie. — ¿Qué me dices, viejo amigo? ¿Tenemos un trato?— le extendió la mano._

 _Foxy se puso de pie al igual que él, y le estrecho la mano. —Tenemos un trato, capitán. Yo cumpliré con mi misión, y no la cuestionare ni a ella ni a usted. —_

 _Freddy asintió complacido. —Bien, entonces será mejor que me marche antes de que alguien note mi ausencia. — exclamo el oso. Para luego caminar hacia uno de los lados del mini escenario, corrió nuevamente un poco una de las cortinas para así marcharse, pero se volteo un momento nuevamente hacia el pirata y le dijo: —Gracias, Foxy. —_

— _No hay de que, camarada. — le respondió el pirata._

 _Después de eso, Fazbear salió del Pirate Cove y se escabullo de regreso al escenario. Para su suerte, nadie había notado su ausencia. Y más tarde, tal como lo había previsto el oso, uno de los guardias diurnos se dio cuenta de que tenía su modo libre activado, y lo regreso a su modo restringido._

… … …

* * *

—…Y así fue como sucedió. — termino Freddy con su relato. Bonnie y Chica lo observaban atentamente.

—Fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba. — dijo el conejo.

—Eso es porque yo tengo un alto poder de convencimiento. — le dijo Freddy.

—O de súplica. — soltó Chica, haciendo que ella y Bonnie se rieran. El oso los miro a ambos con cara de "pocos amigos". —Perdón. — dijo la polluela intentando no reírse, al igual que el conejo.

—Bueno, de cualquier forma es mejor que tomemos nuestros lugares. Ya casi es hora. — dijo Freddy, y sus dos compañeros se pusieron finalmente _serios_ y asintieron. Fue entonces que el oso miro el reloj de pared que se encontraba cerca del escenario, el cual marcaba exactamente las 11:40 p.m. —Espero que esos dos no se tarden demasiado… — dijo, para luego sonreír de una manera… bastante peculiar…

* * *

— ¿Preparada, Kate?— le pregunto el castaño a su sobrina.

— ¡Como nunca, tío! — respondió la oji-avellana.

Ambos estaban ya en la oficina, Mike se encontraba sentado en la silla dispuesta para él, y Kate en la otra silla que su tío había puesto allí frente al escritorio la noche anterior. Sus cosas se encontraban sobre el mueble, y el castaño ya se encontraba con el monitor encendido. Ambos ya estaban listos para empezar la noche.

—Comencemos con esto entonces. — dijo el ojinegro, y justamente el reloj en la habitación marco las doce en punto de la madrugada.

* * *

 _(12:00 a.m.)_

Mike y Kate miraban atentamente la CAM 1A. Por el momento todos los animatronicos se encontraban en su lugar. De repente el teléfono empezó a sonar, el castaño contestó la llamada, pero al igual que la noche anterior colgó casi de inmediato.

Allí fue cuando la oji-avellana comenzó a tener algo de curiosidad por saber, quien era el que llamaba a esa hora. — ¿Tío?— pregunto, y el susodicho volteo a verla. — ¿Quién llamaba, y porque le colgaste?—

—Era un tipo que trabajaba aquí antes. Siempre _grababa_ al parecer una llamada, y me las "enviaba" siempre al iniciar mi turno cuando empecé a trabajar aquí. — respondió el ojinegro.

— ¿Era?— pregunto algo extrañada la oji-avellana.

—Durante la cuarta noche de mi primera semana de trabajo, recibí una llamada algo extraña de él. En el fondo podía escuchar claramente como los animatronicos entraban y… lo atacaban. — Kate entendió claramente lo que quería decir su tío. —Quise saber si de verdad estaba… bueno… _muerto_. Así que le pregunte a mi jefe. Y en efecto, él me dijo que ese tipo había desaparecido. — Kate guardo silencio. —Pero por desgracia las grabaciones de sus llamadas se "trabaron", y comenzaron a reproducirse en el orden que se suponía debían tener cada noche. Así que cada vez que suena el teléfono, sé que solo es una de esas grabaciones y cuelgo. —

—Pero, tío. Si los animatronicos ponen a los guardias nocturnos en trajes de repuesto de Freddy, ¿No has pensado en revisarlos, para así ver si ese "tipo" se encuentra en uno?— le pregunto su sobrina.

—He tratado de hacerlo. Pero cada vez que lo intento, bueno… me dan ganas de vomitar y salgo corriendo hacia el baño. — respondió el castaño, con una clara expresión de asco.

* * *

 _(1:00 a.m.)_

Las cosas marchaban bastante bien por el momento, algo extraño si estas consciente de que en cualquier momento algo, o mejor dicho _alguien_ , podría atacarte. Aun así, tío y sobrina parecían estar bien, conversaban amenamente mientras revisaban las diferentes cámaras del lugar en el monitor. Aún quedaba 93% de energía, y las cosas estuvieron _normales_ hasta que los dos revisaron la CAM 1A...

— ¿Y Bonnie? — pregunto Kate.

—No esta…— fue lo único que respondió Mike mientras observaba atentamente la cámara del Show Stage, en la que desgraciadamente el conejo morado ya no se encontraba. Rápidamente cambio de cámara y se situó en la CAM 1B, en donde encontró al conejo. —Bien. — dijo aliviado. —Por un momento creí que lo había… — hubo una breve estática en la cámara. —…perdido. —

— ¿Tan pronto?— dijo Kate algo angustiada. —Eso no es normal, ¿Cierto, tío?—

—Es cierto, sobrina. — le respondió el castaño mientras cambiaba de cámara y se situaba en la CAM 5. —Y tampoco es bueno. —

* * *

 _(2:00 a.m.)_

Las cosas se habían salido de control. Bonnie se había movido muy rápido, yendo del Backstage de regreso al Dining Area y ahora se encontraba en el Pasillo Oeste. Por lo menos aun quedaba 80% de energía.

—Está demasiado cerca. — mascullo Mike mientras regresaba a la CAM 1A. —Si sigue avanzando así llegara hasta-

—Donde estamos nosotros. — lo interrumpió Kate, quien se encontraba mirando fijamente la pantalla del monitor. — ¿No es así, tío?— pregunto, para luego voltear a ver al susodicho. Este la observo preocupado. — ¿Tío?—

—Se suponía que no debía pasar… — respondió finalmente el castaño, para luego regresar su vista a la pantalla del monitor. —Se suponía que _esto_ no debía pasar…—

— ¿A qué te-

— ¡Se suponía que ESTO no debía pasar, Katetlyn!— la interrumpió su tío. —No debía, y contigo aquí… ¡Menos! —

—Tío… — lo llamo Kate.

—Ahora tu madre…— dijo el castaño levantando su vista del monitor.

—Tío. — lo volvió a llamar Kate.

—Oh tu madre, mi hermana… va a matarme. — dijo Mike con una inmensa preocupación reflejada en su rostro. —Si es que sobrevivimos a esto, o…—

— ¡Tío!— grito Kate, y el susodicho volteo a verla. —No te preocupes tanto. Estaremos bien, ¡Siempre y cuando no perdamos la cabeza y encontremos un modo de resolverlo!— Mike la miro algo aliviado. —Oh y, hay estática en la cámara…—

— ¡¿Qué?!— el castaño regreso rápidamente su vista al monitor. Encontrándose con la sorpresa de que Chica ya no se encontraba en el Show Stage. — ¡NO! ¡Esto es malo, muy malo! — exclamo mientras buscaba rápidamente a la polluela en las otras cámaras.

—Eh, ¿Tío…?— lo llamo Kate, quien se encontraba mirando al lado izquierdo de la oficina.

—Ahora no Kate, estoy…— un golpeteo metálico llamo su atención. —…ocupado. — Mike volteo hacia donde estaba mirando su sobrina, y se alejó un momento del escritorio para encender la luz de la puerta del lado izquierdo de la habitación. Encontrándose una sorpresa muy desagradable para su parecer…

* * *

 _(3:00 a.m.)_

—Hola Mike. — susurro el conejo morado.

El castaño cerró de inmediato la puerta en la que se encontraba el animatronico.

— ¿Quién era ese?— grito Kate saltando prácticamente en la silla donde se encontraba, ya que no había visto bien al intruso y deseaba tener un mejor ángulo para contemplarlo.

—Bonnie. — susurro Mike, mientras retornaba a su asiento frente al escritorio.

— ¿Ese era Bonnie, tío?— pregunto la peli castaña clara volteando a ver al castaño, el cual se encontraba revisando la CAM 7 en la que ahora se hallaba Chica. —Porque nunca lo había visto con una fachada tan…—

—…espeluznante. — completo Mike. —Es algo normal, Kate. — la susodicha miro a su tío angustiada. —Es lo primero que aprendes cuando trabajas aquí, sobrina. —

—Tio…— dijo la oji-avellana. —Saldremos de esta, te lo prometo. —

—Eso espero, Kate. Eso…— hubo estatica en la CAM 7. —No…—

— ¿No?— pregunto la oji-avellana ladeando la cabeza confundida.

— ¡NO!— grito el ojinegro parándose de un salto de su asiento.

—Tio, ¿Qué suce-?— otro ruido metálico proveniente de la puerta en el lado derecho de la habitación hizo que ambos, tío y sobrina, voltearan hacia allí. Kate rápidamente se levantó y se dirigió hacia uno de los interruptores de la puerta en concreto, accionándolo.

— ¡Kate! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Quien está ahí es…!— y la luz revelo a la polluela animatronica asomándose por la ventana a un lado de la puerta. —…Chica. — la peli castaña clara rápidamente acciono el otro interruptor, cerrando así la puerta.

—Uff, eso estuvo cerca. ¿No, tío?— Kate volteo a verlo. — ¿Tío?—

—Argh. ¡Rodeados!— grito Mike volviéndose a sentar.

Su sobrina imito su acción y retorno a su asiento. — ¿Y ahora que, tío?—

—Hay que esperar, sobrina. — respondió el ojinegro mirando de reojo ambas puertas. —Hay que esperar…—

* * *

 _(4:00 a.m.)_

—Todavía no se van. — dijo Kate mientras accionaba el interruptor de la luz de la puerta izquierda, viendo la clara silueta de Bonnie en la pared a través de la ventana a un lado de la puerta.

—Hay que esperar un poco más, sobrina. — dijo Mike desde su asiento, mientras Kate se alejaba del interruptor de la luz. —Hay que…— de repente las luces del lugar comenzaron a parpadear. —Oh no. —

— ¿Y ahora qué pasa?— dijo la oji-avellana mientras repasaba con la mirada la habitación completa. Y de un momento a otro las luces se fueron, el monitor se apagó, el ventilador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. — ¿Qué…?—

—No, no, no, no, no…— repetía Mike ansioso, regañándose mentalmente por haberse olvidado de revisar el porcentaje de energía. — ¡Kate!— grito, haciendo que la susodicha se volteara hacia él.

— ¿Tío…?— dijo, al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Freddy Fazbear se iluminaba en la oscuridad de la puerta junto a la cual se encontraba Kate, acompañado de la melodía que Mike conocía tan bien: La Marcha del Toreador.

— ¡KATETLYN!— profirió el castaño aterrado, para luego saltar de su asiento. Sujeto una de las muñecas de su sobrina y la jalo de regreso al escritorio, en donde la obligo a esconderse debajo de este.

Mike se puso frente al mueble y espero a que la música se detuviera. Cuando finalmente sucedió, un profundo silencio invadió la habitación. Hasta que…

— ¡Ahora!— escucho el castaño a alguien gritar. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Freddy se abalanzo gritando sobre él.

— ¡TÍO!— grito Kate y seguidamente salió de su escondite, para luego agarrar su mochila y así aventársela a Freddy en la cara. El oso detuvo su ataque y Mike aprovecho para huir, colocándose a un lado de su sobrina. Dejando a Fazbear en el suelo. — ¿Estas bien, tío?—

—S-sí, Kate. — respondió Mike temblando por el reciente suceso.

— ¿Tío…?— escucharon articular al oso, quien luego se puso de pie y los miro fijamente a los dos. — ¿Escuche bien? ¿Acaso lo llamaste… tío?—

El castaño comenzó a buscar algo con que defenderse en el escritorio, mientras que la oji-avellana se acercó al animatronico para encararlo. Mike no pudo detenerla.

—Así es. — respondió la oji-avellana, una vez estuvo frente a Fazbear. —Él es mi tío. ¿Tienes algún problema con eso, ah?— el oso se rio ligeramente. —Oye…— aquello desconcertó a Kate. — ¿De qué te estas…?—

— ¡Foxy!— grito el oso y rápidamente un manchón rojizo entro a la habitación sujetando a la peli castaña clara de los brazos, atrapándola.

— ¿Pero que-

— ¡Yarr! Parece que te encuentras en un lio, marinera. — la interrumpió el zorro. Pero no se trataba de cualquier zorro, aquel era Foxy el pirata.

— ¿Eh…?— Mike detuvo su búsqueda al escuchar el particular tono de voz del pirata. Se giró, y pudo ver que su sobrina había sido capturada. — ¡KATETLYN!—

— ¡TÍO!— grito esta, mientras se removía intentando escapar del agarre del zorro.

— ¡SUELTALA ZORRO DE PACOTILLA!— grito el castaño, y luego se volteo hacia Freddy. — ¡Y TU! ¡¿QUE CREES QUE LE HACES A MI SOBRINA?!—

Freddy solo ignoro a Mike y exclamo: — ¡Bonnie, Chica! ¡Su turno!—

Ambos animatronicos salieron de sus respectivos lugares, y cada uno sujeto uno de los brazos de Mike, atrapándolo. Este último se quedó helado al sentir el agarre de ambos animatronicos.

Ahora ninguno, ni tío ni sobrina, podían hacer algo al respecto para salvarse de esa situación. O eso parecía…

* * *

 _(5:00 a.m.)_

—Muy bien. — dijo Freddy para luego reírse sonoramente. —Es tiempo de deshacernos de ti, Mike. — exclamo mientras se acercaba al susodicho, este lo miro con rabia, Freddy lo miro de igual forma. —Hemos logrado deshacernos de los otros guardias, pero tú, Je. Siempre has sido una molestia para nosotros, lo has sido durante casi un año. Pero finalmente hoy podremos decirte adiós. — fue entonces que el oso miro a Bonnie y a Chica, estos lo miraron también. —Chicos, ¿Qué dicen si llevamos a Mike al Backstage? Tenemos que _probarle_ su disfraz. —

—No podría estar más de acuerdo, Freddy. — dijo Bonnie.

—Absolutamente, Freddy. — dijo Chica.

Y dicho esto, ambos animatronicos forzaron a Mike a caminar, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta de la derecha en dirección a la ya mencionada habitación. Freddy se rio a carcajadas.

—No. NO. ¡NO! ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO! ¡NO!— grito Kate intentando liberarse del agarre de Foxy. — ¡NO PUEDEN MATAR A MI TÍO! ¡DEJENLO LIBRE! ¡LIBERENLO!—

— ¡Tranquila, Kate!— le grito su tío, mientras se removía igual que su sobrina en un vago intento por liberarse. Aunque ya muy en el fondo Mike había aceptado su destino, él supo que eso sucedería algún día. Solo lamentaba el hecho de que su sobrina lo viera por última vez así, y el hecho de que ya nunca volvería a ver a su amada Doll. Debió haberle propuesto matrimonio cuando tuvo la oportunidad, pero... ¿De qué habría valido? Si él sabía que en cualquier momento sucedería esa catástrofe. — ¡Toda estará… b-bien! ¡Tú… estarás bien! ¡No te preocupes, Kate! ¡Solo me quieren a mí! ¡En cuanto se deshagan de mi te dejaran ir! ¡Ve al apartamento! ¡Y… dile a Doll que lo lamento, Kate! ¡Lo lamento! ¡Nunca debí ponerte en este peligro! ¡Lo lamento, Kate! ¡LO LAMENTO!—

— ¡NO! ¡TÍO! ¡TÍO! ¡TÍO!— grito la susodicha con todas sus fuerzas, intentando liberarse nuevamente del agarre de Foxy, fallando otra vez. Kate sintió lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas salir. Escucho como Freddy se reía, ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir soportando esa situación.

—No te preocupes. — dijo Freddy parando de reír y volteando a verla. —En cuanto nos encarguemos de tu tío te dejaremos ir. — dijo, para luego estallar en una nueva carcajada.

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Kate hizo otro esfuerzo y se liberó del agarre de Foxy. Se giró hacia donde estaba Freddy y le grito: — ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TE PASA? ¿QUÉ ACASO NO VES QUE MI TÍO NO LES HA HECHO NADA? ¡EXIJO QUE LO SUELTEN EN ESTE MOMENTO! ¡USTEDES…! ¡USTEDES…! ¡MONSTRUOS!— los cuatro animatronicos se congelaron al oír esa última palabra. Bonnie y Chica pararon en seco, Freddy se dejó de reír y la habitación se llenó de un sepulcral silencio por un momento. — ¡Creí que eran diferentes! ¿Qué fue lo que les paso? —

—Es cierto. — dijo Chica soltando el brazo de Mike que antes había estado sujetando. — ¿Qué fue lo que nos pasó? El deseo de vengarnos nos ha dejado ciegos…—

—Tienes razón. — dijo Bonnie imitando la acción de la polluela, dejando libre al castaño. Y este último corrió hacia donde se encontraba Kate para estrujarla en un fuerte abrazo, el cual la peli castaña correspondió alegremente.

— ¿Estas bien, tío?— le pregunto la oji-avellana mientras el castaño disolvía el abrazo.

—Sí, ¿Y tú, sobrina?— le dijo Mike.

— ¡Muy bien! Sobre todo porque ahora sé que la señora Doll no se ha quedado viuda. — ambos familiares se rieron ligeramente.

—Vamos sobrina, no es bueno hacer bromas en este momento. — dijo el castaño para luego revolverle cariñosamente el cabello a Kate.

* * *

 _(6:00 a.m.)_

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!— dijo Freddy. — ¡No pueden solo…!—

En ese momento el reloj del cuarto dio las seis en punto de la mañana y sonó la alarma que anunciaba el final de la jornada de trabajo del guardia nocturno, y el momento en que los animatronicos debían de regresar a sus puestos.

— ¿Qué las seis? ¡Pero si aún-

— ¡Freddy!— lo interrumpió Foxy. —Déjalo así, camarada. Ya hemos hecho demasiados estragos en estas aguas, es hora de irnos. —

—Pero-

— ¡Sin peros, Freddy!— lo interrumpió ahora Chica.

—Pero si aún pode-

— ¡Si son las seis, son las seis! Es hora de regresar a nuestros lugares, Freddy. — lo volvieron a interrumpir, siendo Bonnie esta vez el causante.

El oso refunfuño observando las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros, habían cometido un error y uno grave. Fazbear solo asintió y se retiró del lugar junto con sus demás compañeros, dejando a Mike y a Kate solos en la Oficina. Ambos habían estado presenciando la escena en silencio, sabían que si hablaban las cosas se descontrolarían más y era mejor no empeorar la situación. Así que tío y sobrina arreglaron la oficina.

Luego de terminar Mike recogió sus cosas y las meriendas que Doll les había preparado, era una lástima que por el revuelo que vivieron esa noche no hubieran podido disfrutar de ellas. Mientras tanto, Kate encontró su mochila y la recogió, por suerte no le había pasado nada a ninguna de las cosas que traía dentro de ella.

Con todas sus cosas recogidas y la oficina ordenada ambos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la salida, pero esta vez decidieron tomar otra ruta para no pasar frente al Show Stage. Y una vez estuvieron frente a la salida Kate quiso preguntarle algo a su tío, pero este la interrumpió.

—Kate, se lo que me vas a preguntar. Pero la respuesta es no, hicimos un trato y hoy te paso algo. Así que hasta aquí llego nuestro trato, jovencita. — exclamo Mike.

—Pero tío, no me hicieron nada. Y dijimos que era SI me PASABA algo MALO. Hasta dijeron que me dejarían ir. — exclamo la oji-avellana.

—Sí, luego de que me mataran. ¿Y si vuelven a hacer lo mismo? No me lo perdonaría si algo te ocurriera entonces. Kate entiende, el que ya no vengas más a esta pizzería es lo mejor para ti. — exclamo el ojinegro.

—Pero tío, ¡Yo los vi! Se veían MUY arrepentidos por lo que hicieron. Tal vez si hablo con ellos…— dijo Kate.

— ¡Sin peros, Kate! — exclamo Mike. —Yo…—

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Pero a quienes tenemos aquí?— al parecer alguien ya había entrado al local, y se encontraba detrás de los dos familiares.

Ambos tuvieron que interrumpir su conversación para voltear a ver al "extraño" a sus espaldas.

— ¿Jefe…?— soltó Mike.

—Vaya, Mike. Y yo que creía que por el tiempo en que te habías tardado en salir, ya te habrían liquidado los animatronicos…— dijo aquel hombre de ojos y pelo negro.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero les hay gustado, y ya saben: ¡Déjenme un review! Ya que eso me demuestra que realmente les gusta mi historia.

Y ahora de seguro estarán diciendo: **¿Cómo puede Kate seguir apoyando a los animatronicos si le hicieron pasar uno de los peores ratos de su vida?** Eso sin contar el hecho de que realmente se disgustó con ellos, bueno, la respuesta es bastante simple (o tal vez no)= Kate no es alguien de odio. Ella no desea odiar a nadie, ya que sabe que el odio envenena el alma y la destruye. Ella prefiere el perdón, ya que es una opción mucho más agradable y correcta. Y el hecho de que les haya dicho "monstruos" no influirá en la historia, ya que lo dijo, podría decirse, en un momento de furia y por lo que sucedía (sin mencionar que era la única forma de hacer parar a los animatronicos). Además Kate sabe que no puede culpar de algo así a unos seres que han pasado por mucho, ella sabe que los animatronicos solo actuaron así porque intentan encontrar al culpable de sus asesinatos (cuando eran niños, y lo que hizo que ahora estuvieran así) y debido a la similitud de este con los guardias de seguridad nocturnos, bueno… digamos que las cosas se salen de control.

 **Y sobre lo de que "Freddy se abalanzo gritando sobre él"** = Es el típico _Jumpscare_. Ya saben, cuando los animatronicos te saltan mientras gritan, lo normal (si así se puede considerar).

Pero bueno, sin nada más que agregar les digo que: ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

 _-Yiyika1929._


End file.
